kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Mage
is a rider suit that appeared in ''Wizard'' s summer film, as well as in the series proper. Kamen Rider Mage *'Height:' 195 cm. *'Weight:' 80 kg. Rider Stats *'Punching Power:' 2.0 tons *'Kicking Power:' 3.2 tons *'Highest Jump:' 12 m. *'Fastest Speed:' 100 m per 7.0 seconds In Magic Land. anyone can be a Mage, using the magical rings that can be bought at the antique shop. Most bearers of the Mage systems are actually servants or foot soldiers to Kamen Rider Sorcerer. In the series, only people who have stopped their Phantoms from emerging by pulling back from despair (with Mayu Inamori, Yuzuru Iijima and Masahiro Yamamoto being the three people who were given the powers by Fueki) can become Kamen Rider Mage, but in Magic Land, anyone can become Kamen Rider Mage. However, there are slight differences depending on what type of citizen they are. Captains and high ranked soldiers are equipped with a red cape on the right shoulder. Regular soldiers of the Imperial Guards only have a yellow cape, while regular people have no cape at all. In the TV-series, the differences are much more noticeable. Instead of a cape, different mages will instead have different colored-gems. Mayu is the orange Mage, Yuzuru Iijima is the blue Mage, and Masahiro Yamamoto is the green Mage. Variations *'Weight:' 80 kg Rider Stats *'Punching Power:' 2.0 tons *'Kicking Power:' 3.2 tons *'Highest Jump:' 12 m *'Fastest Speed:' 100 m per 7.0 seconds The normal variation of Kamen Rider Mage used by Mayu Inamori and the citizens of Magic Land. This version of Mage debuts in episode 40. Appearances: Episodes 40-41, 45, 47, 49, 51, Sengoku Movie Battle - Blue= Kamen Rider Mage An alternate variation of Kamen Rider Mage used by Yuzuru Iijima. This version of Mage debuts in episode 48. Appearances: Episodes 48-49, 51, Sengoku Movie Battle - Green= Kamen Rider Mage An alternate variation of Kamen Rider Mage used by Masahiro Yamamoto. This version of Mage debuts in episode 48. Appearances: Episodes 48-49, 51, Sengoku Movie Battle }} - Army= These versions of Kamen Rider Mage are exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land. - Captain= Kamen Rider Mage The Imperial Guard Captain bears a red cape to represent his rank. }} }} Arsenal Anyone in Magic Land possesses a red WizarDriver identical to that of the White Wizard's and Kamen Rider Sorcerer's, known as a Mage's Belt, in addition to the following known Wizard Rings; a Mage Transformation Ring, a Driver On Ring, a multipurpose Common Ring, and a Flower Ring. In the series proper, the Mages instead have access to various Magic Rings used by Fueki and/or Haruto along with their Transformation Ring. Mayu uses the orange one seen in the movie while Yuzuru Iijima and Masahiro Yamamoto use a blue and green version of the same Ring, respectively. All Kamen Rider Mages from Magic Land are armed with a staff similar to a broomstick called a Ridescraper which not only use for melee combat but also for transportation purposes, similar to a wizard/witch's flying broomstick. Mayu and Yuzuru, being from the "main world", instead each use a WizarSwordGun (Masahiro may have one as well, but it was never used). Also, each Mage has a big claw on their left hand, called the Scratch Nail. Known users Earth (Main Timeline) *Mayu Inamori (Orange version) *Yuzuru Iijima (Blue version) *Masahiro Yamamoto (Green version) Magic Land *Citizens of Magic Land **Captain of the Imperial Guard **Orma's foot soldiers **Shunpei Nara **Rinko Daimon **Wajima Shigeru **Yu Kamimura **Donut Shop Hungry Worker **Shiina - No longer a Kamen Rider after his inner Phantom's destruction. Notes *This is the only Rider Troop group to bear the title of Kamen Rider. *Kamen Rider Mage's title logo is really similar to Kamen Rider Wizard's title logo but the design of its title logo depicts a Scratch Nail. It only appears in a net movie Kamen Rider Wizard in Magica Land, in which Shunpei Nara portrays himself as the hero in "Kamen Rider Mage" segment. *Although the episode featuring Mayu's first transformation to Kamen Rider Mage aired (June 23rd, 2013) over a month before the premiere of Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land (August 3rd, 2013), the news of Mayu's transformation into Mage and the many Mages in the summer movie was revealed at the same time, leaving her somewhat overshadowed. *The colors of two of the in-series Mages (Blue and Green) mirror two of Kamen Rider Wizard's other Main Forms and their Upgrades (Water Style/Dragon and Hurricane Style/Dragon) while the main Mage is orange, a combination of red and yellow, which matches his other two forms (Flame Style/Dragon and Land Style/Dragon). Fitting, considering they, along with Wizard, are needed to start the Sabbath again. Appearances * Kamen Rider Wizard **Episode 40: I Want to Ride a Bike **Episode 41: A Magician's Fate **''Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land'' **Episode 45: A Smile in the Chest **Episode 47: Wiseman's Truth **Episode 48: The Philosopher's Stone **Episode 49: The Beginning of the Sabbath **Episode 51: The Last Hope **''Kamen Rider Wizard: The Promised Place'' Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Kamen Riders Category:Wizard Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Rider Troops Category:Movie Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Henchmen Category:Antivillains